darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
727
Rachel reveals that she used to live and work at Worthington Hall and was intimidated and blackmailed into staying there. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897, and the strange and terrifying events of that year gradually unveil to Barnabas Collins. Tonight he is confronted with a new and dangerous evil, an evil that appears masked in a cloak of mercy. Quentin has searched the Tower Room and only found a doll with an eye missing. When Rachel was Nora's age, she had a foster aunt who couldn’t be bothered taking care of her. The aunt sent her to the school. Trask separated the children. Her special friend was Tim Shaw and he would help her with her school work. When the adults found out, they put Tim in the cupboard for thirty days. All the children are there because the parents do not want them. Rachel was beaten and starved. She was there another twelve years. Her aunt passed away and with no money to pay for her tuition she was to teach the children. She and Tim did this to help the children but eventually escaped. Trask comes in. Rachel will talk to him alone. He made her believe she owed more money than she actually did. She took the wages owed her and left. He calls her a thief. Memorable quotes : Quentin: Same old lovable Quentin as before. ---- : Barnabas: I am going to find out everything I can about that school. : Quentin: Do you need to ask anything about it? Bread and gruel and a switching for every lesson unlearned. ---- : Barnabas: (to Quentin) For once, we agree. ---- : Quentin: I had a spell put on me. That’s my explanation, at least. Do you believe in spells? : Rachel: I don’t know. I certainly never did before I came here. : Quentin: Well, we’re guaranteed to make you believe that they exist. Our entire family can be explained in no other way. ---- : Charity: (about Collinwood) What a splendid school this house would make. ---- : Quentin: (to Rachel) Can you blame me for wanting to carry you away again? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask Background information and notes Production * Nancy Barrett returns to the cast after an absence of 31 episodes. First appearance of character Charity Trask. This was the third role played by Barrett in the original series. Story * Tim and Rachel would meet in secret whilst at Worthington Hall. The Trasks found out, and Tim was locked in a cupboard for thirty days. Rachel and Tim were at Worthington Hall for about twelve years. The last year Rachel went to Worthington Hall, her foster aunt passed away. Gregory used this to force Rachel's employ as a teacher, alleging that Rachel had stolen money from him to pay for her schooling. was "offered employment" at Worthington Hall because her foster aunt's estate could not cover the remaining tuition for her. Rachel was working off her tuition. I believe that Trask meant Rachel "stole" money from him because she ran away before she could work off her debt to him. He did not force employment because she had allegedly stolen money from him. * Gregory says that he knows Barnabas is intimately connected to the evil in the house... not knowing just how right he is. * This Episode marks the First Time Barnabas bites Charity. (727, 738, 742, 756, 782) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Rachel: I must face them without fear. Bloopers and continuity errors * A wire can be seen hanging on the outside of the main doors of Collinwood. * The Collinsport Fly plagues David Selby. * Jerry Lacy looks directly at the teleprompter several times. * It was yesterday when Quentin was as a zombie (occurred from 722 to 725). However, it would appear to still be the same night. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 727 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 727 - Nick and Jane The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 727Category:Dark Shadows episodes